


Respite

by lee_likes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_likes/pseuds/lee_likes
Summary: When Adam is tired or just needs a respite he finds himself on Thanos' small, unnamed planet.This time though he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Thanos/Adam Warlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> my life right now is not being able to sleep at night so i can write porn.

Adam was very familiar with Thanos’ small unnamed planet by now. With the recent threats from the Goddess and Magus, Adam had felt the stress and weariness settle in his bones, making dark bags appear under his eyes and turning his visits to Thanos even more frequent. He never found a place before where he could just get away from it all. Here he could leave everything behind while finding peace and calm in the small dark bedroom, hidden underground from any prying eyes. 

Not that there were any, seeing how the planet was uninhabited.

Sometimes he would just sit on Thanos’ porch, following the corn swaying in the wind and the birds flying high, singing their songs. Sometimes he would come at night so he could look at the stars peeking through the heavy clouds. 

Sometimes he just came to sleep.

It was one of the sunny days, there were no clouds in sight and Adam found Thanos working on the field, collecting corn into a small vat. He was sure Thanos had noticed him but he didn’t look up from his work and didn’t say a word so Adam just set his staff to lean against the porch railing and took his familiar spot on the stairs.

Thanos was wearing his green tunic and Adam let his gaze wander on the slit that showed purple skin all the way up to his waist. Then he let his eyes rest on the strong, thick arms, muscles tensing and relaxing as he collected the corn from the stalks. The sun was scorching down on them and the back of the tunic was dark with sweat and Thanos kept wiping his forehead with his arm.

It was calming watching him work.

When his vat was full he stood up straight and headed for the cabin to where Adam was sitting.

“It is a stark contrast to your godhood to see you collecting corn on your own field,” Adam said thoughtfully.

“A change I welcome,” Thanos replied, setting the vat down.

“And saving the universe twice already. You really have re-evaluated your priorities.”

“An action out of necessity, I do not have the option of the cold embrace of my mistress so I must ensure the continued existence of my reality.”

Adam hummed, “And how do you find your exile?”

“Enlightening. It calms the raging fires that burn within my soul,” Thanos turned to look at Adam, “Never quite extinguishing them but it has brought me some serenity.”

“Consequently it has also brought serenity to my life.”

Thanos was quiet.

“I should get cleaned up,” he said after a while, taking off his cloth belt and wiping his forehead with it.

Adam expected him to head inside, assuming he had a shower there, but was surprised to see him head to the edge of the forest near them. Curious, he stood up and followed Thanos as they walked through the field and dived among the trees. 

They didn’t have to walk for long until Adam saw a small opening and, to his surprise, a lake with a small waterfall coming down the rocky cliff. It looked very appealing.

Without a word Thanos reached for the hem of his tunic and pulled it off in one smooth move as he toed off his boots. Adam was not surprised to find out Thanos wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Thanos strutted to the small edge on the ground and lowered himself in the lake. The water came up to his waist and he slowly made his way to the waterfall, clearly savouring the cool water.

Adam took off his boots and rolled his trouser legs up, he sat down on the small edge and dangled his feet in the water while he unbuckled his cape and let it fall down behind him.

It was peaceful and for a moment Adam just closed his eyes and listened to the wind rustling the leaves and the running water rushing down the waterfall. When he opened his eyes he turned his gaze to Thanos who was under the stream, rubbing his body free of the sweat and grime of the day with his eyes closed.

Without thinking Adam got up and lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it on the ground where the lower part of his suit soon followed. The water lapped at his chest as he lowered himself so his feet reached the bed of rocks that were resting at the bottom of the lake, they were smooth under his feet as he slowly made his way to Thanos.

The Titan had his back turned to Adam but didn’t seem surprised when he appeared next to him. He wasted no time getting under the stream of water as he let it soak his hair and run down his face and chest. Thanos stared for a moment before turning his gaze away and closing his eyes.

Adam regarded Thanos for a moment, following the water running down his body as the Titan tried his best to rub his back clean, missing most of it. He closed the distance between them and lifted his hands up to rest them on Thanos’ back, feeling the hard muscles tense under his touch. He slowly started rubbing small circles, moving his hands up and down under the stream of water, letting it wash away the sweat.

Thanos relaxed after a moment and just let his head hang and his arms rest by his side as he leaned into the touch.

Adam let his hands wander and moved them slowly from Thanos’ back to his sides, caressing the obliques and then moving them down towards his hips and then even lower to the sides of his thighs.

After a moment, feeling brave, he pulled himself closer to Thanos, resting his chest against his back, letting his hands make their way to the front of his thighs and rubbing them up and down as he pressed his forehead against the muscular back in front of him.

There was a hitch in Thanos’ breathing and he tried to pull away but Adam had his arms wrapped tightly around the Titan, not letting him go. When he peeked around his sides he found out why.

Thanos was hard.

His cock was visible under the clear water, the head flushed red and the length of it twitching. Adam didn’t really think when he moved his hands from the front of the thighs to the base of his cock, giving it a gentle stroke.

Thanos held his breath.

With his left hand resting on Thanos’ hip, he let his right one slowly travel up and down Thanos’ length, there was no chance he could wrap his hand around Thanos’ girth, his cock was thicker than Adam’s arm, so he settled to grabbing as much of it as he could and letting his fingers rub against the ridged underside of it.

His own erection pressed against the back of Thanos’ thighs, and he let his hips thrust a few times, letting his cock rub against them.

Thanos grunted and wrapped his hand around Adam’s right one and guided his movements, starting slow and gentle but gradually tightening his grip and fastening the pace.

Adam removed his left hand from Thanos’ hip and reached down to rub his own erection, matching the speed to Thanos’ and feeling his breath getting more and more ragged.

Thanos’ breathing was getting uneven too and Adam soon felt the Titan’s body tensing up and his cock twitching under his palm and he looked as the cum mixed with the water. Thanos kept his hand on top of Adam’s on his softening cock as the smaller man pumped his own cock lazily, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. 

It didn’t take long for him to cum too.

For a long moment they just stood there, Adam pressed against Thanos’ back, hand on his soft cock and planting small kisses against his wet back.

“We should get inside before it gets dark,” Thanos eventually said, breaking the silence.

Adam hummed in reply and stepped back, putting some distance between them.

The silence stretched as they picked up their clothes and headed for the cabin, both still naked, but it wasn’t awkward, nothing had felt awkward between them for a long time, it felt more companiable and Adam let out a long, tired sigh.

They headed down the stairs and into the huge work room with all the technology and screens lining the walls and straight towards the back where there was a small door leading to a narrow corridor and finally into a dark bedroom.

It was common for them to sleep in the same bed nowadays, most of the times though Thanos would be gone come morning and he would be nowhere to be found as Adam took off and broke the atmosphere.

It was a comforting routine.

Adam climbed into the bed and dived under the blankets, letting his wet hair soak the pillow under his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning he was surprised to find Thanos, not only still in the bed, but pressed tight against his back, one arm under his head and the other stretching over Adam with his hand resting on the bed. Adam felt warm and safe.

It took him a moment to clear the grogginess from his head but when he did he realised Thanos’ hard cock was pressed against his back, running from the bottom of his glutes to the small of his back.

He lay still, listening to Thanos’ even breathing before giving a small push back against him, gently rubbing his back against the Titan’s cock as he felt him rouse.

There was a low grunt behind him as Thanos moved his hand from resting from the bed to grabbing Adam by the lower part of his stomach, pressing him backwards against his cock.

Adam could feel himself harden too.

Thanos slowly lowered his hand, first down to give a small squeeze to Adam’s cock and then down to grab his thigh, lifting it up as he moved his hips to place his cock under it and then setting it back down, effectively trapping his cock between Adam's thighs.

Adam gave a small thrust and Thanos grunted again, pressing down on Adam’s thigh to give his own cock proper friction as he started slowly thrusting back and forth. As he was doing this he moved the arm from under his head and down against Adam’s back, pushing it under him to the front and gently grabbing Adam’s cock, giving it a soft squeeze.

Adam let out a shuddering breath as he placed his hand on top of Thanos’, caressing the back of it as it moved up and down his cock, careful not to apply too much pressure. 

They continued this in silence, only their ragged breaths filling the room.

“Wait,” Thanos eventually whispered in his ear as he pulled back to the edge of the bed and reached for his nightstand, opening a drawer and extracting a small container. Twisting open the lid he moved back against Adam, lowering the small object in front of them on the bed as he placed his cock in between Adam’s thighs again. 

He snaked his right arm under Adam and placed his hand back on the smaller man’s cock while he reached for the container with his left one, scooping a small amount of the substance on his finger and moving his hand behind Adam. He slowly reached between Adam’s cheeks and rubbed his finger in circles around his entrance, not applying any pressure as he hummed questioningly.

“Yes,” Adam breathed shakily and moved his hips slightly to give Thanos better access. He still only slowly circled around Adam’s hole, spreading a generous amount of the lube before gently pressing his finger inside.

Adam let out a long whine and Thanos felt his cock give a twitch.

He slowly pushed deeper as his other hand kept rubbing up and down Adam’s length, adding more pressure as he heard Adam’s appreciative moans.

“Please…” Adam breathed out as Thanos pulled his finger almost completely out and then pushed it back in as deep as it went.

When he felt Adam loosening around his finger he pulled it out completely and pressed his index finger and middle finger together and then lightly pushed them against Adam’s hole, slowly entering him again.

Adam was rocking his hips, thrusting into Thanos’ hand and fucking his fingers as he raised his hand to his mouth, muffling his moans.

Thanos let go of Adam’s cock and reached up to move the hand away from his mouth, letting the sounds escaping from him fill the room as he entered a third finger.

Adam was shuddering in his arms, trembling as Thanos stretched him wider, “Please…” Adam pleaded, “Don’t… Don’t stop.”

Thanos hummed in his ear, closing his eyes and pushing his fingers even deeper. 

After a moment Adam turned his head around to look Thanos in the eye, “I’m ready… Please…” he pleaded again breathlessly, reaching back to rest his hand on Thanos’ arm.

Thanos pulled his fingers out before adjusting his hips and lining his cock with Adam’s entrance. Impatiently Adam pushed back before Thanos could do anything and he smiled when he heard a low groan from behind him. 

Thanos let Adam take control and laid still as Adam slowly thrusted backwards, sinking Thanos’ cock deeper inside him. He held his breath before fully pushing back, taking Thanos in down to the base.

“Please,” it was Thanos’ turn to plead as Adam felt his uneven breath against his neck. He smiled and hummed in reply as the started slowly rocking his hips, rotating them in a circle, pulling forward making Thanos almost slip out before pushing back and making Thanos disappear inside him completely. Their pace was slow, both thrusting in a steady rhythm, hands exploring and caressing.

“I can’t…” Thanos whispered after a moment as his thrusts turned erratic and his cock twitched inside Adam.

Adam rocked his hips harder as he felt Thanos tense behind him.

“Come for me.”

That was all it took as Thanos came with a shudder, filling Adam with his cum to the point where it was leaking out from the sides as Thanos kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm.

Adam closed his eyes as he listened to Thanos’ breathing get more even, lazily stroking his own still hard cock up and down.

After a moment Thanos gently placed his hand on top of Adam’s and started adding pressure as they rubbed his cock together. Thanos started picking up the pace and soon Adam was panting, feeling his legs spasm as his cock released cum all over Thanos’ hand.

They both just lay still, Thanos slowly stroking Adam’s softening cock as he pulled out of him, letting the cum leak out on to the bed.

Thanos moved back and reached for the nightstand again, this time producing a pack of tissues and pulling out a few. He wiped his hand clean first before moving on to Adam’s hand and cock. After that he reached behind Adam and gently started rubbing his hole clean, catching the leaking cum inside the tissue.

“I need to change the sheets,” Thanos said quietly against Adam’s neck.

Adam hummed, “It can wait,” he said as he reached behind himself, finding the puddle of cum on the bed and swirling his finger in it. With a mischievous grin he brought his finger up to his lips and sank it in his mouth to lick it clean, not breaking eye contact with Thanos.

Thanos stared, transfixed.

“It can wait,” he finally croaked.

They lay together there, in silence, both feeling heavy and drowsy, drifting between wakefulness and sleep.

Before Adam could finally fall asleep he turned around and cupped Thanos’ cheek and saw the Titan regard him with half lidded eyes, expression calm. He slowly pulled up and hovered his mouth against Thanos’ for a moment, letting their breaths mingle before closing the distance and pressing their lips gently together.

Thanos’ lips were rough. Adam let his tongue brush against the ridges on his bottom lip before returning to the kiss, prying Thanos’ mouth open and sliding his tongue in to lazily explore the Titan’s mouth. It was long and languid, both of them taking their time before Adam pulled away and slunk back on the bed, letting out a sigh as he pressed his forehead against Thanos’ chest.

He could feel the Titan’s arms wrap tightly around him and he relaxed in his hold, letting go of all the stress and worry.

“We’re going to need another dip in the lake,” Adam said, voice muffled by Thanos’ chest.

“And whose fault is that?” Thanos asked, voice serious.

Adam just laughed and listened to Thanos’ breathing even out as he started dozing off himself.

He fell asleep content.


End file.
